Alone in December
by Duelwielder
Summary: Alone on winters usual street, a chance at a new life... Something to replace what was lost. Now a red headed warmth ready to melt away the ice on his heart. SoraxKairi
1. Alone in December

Alone in December

Walking slowly along the side of a snow filled sidewalk was a young man clearly in his teenage years. He had spiky brown hair that was being partially weighed down by the falling snow. His feet were near frostbitten; his thin jeans had holes in them causing his skin to sting at the touch of the freezing air.

He looked up seeing well clothed people and families walking into their warm homes. Hatred and misery filled his heart as he saw this, how unfair it really was. The snow began to pick up, and whatever sun was behind those clouds was definitely setting. He tried to flex his cold hands, his finger gloves barely kept them warm for long he noticed.

Looking around he quickly realized that no welcomed shelter was to be found. And he was damned to ever except anyone's charity. So he sat under a lamp post and waited. He was ready to die, his hunger had gotten to the point where he didn't seem hungry but felt pain in place of it in his stomach. He rubbed his hands together attempting to keep whatever warmth he had with him. His name is Sora, a young man whose fate had turned on him.

"I just wish that I didn't feel there was something I missed…" He whispered to himself. His mind flashed to a moment where he was about 8 years old standing in front of a house that once belonged to "his" family. Then moments later he walked away from it… forever. His mind then flashed back to the present.

"A few more hours… and I am sure to finally be lifeless…" He weakly spoke under his breath. Then to his astonishment he saw across the street a whole family walking out of their home with fancy suitcases into an S.U.V. There were two middle aged adult and their daughter. His eyes shot open, something about her… was inciting. She was obviously shorter then him, she had long auburn hair, beautiful white skin. Nice thin lips and a pair dazzling blue eyes that showed even in the dark. He waited patiently as they went back inside to get there rest of their things. Finally they locked the door and drove away.

Sora shot up and ran around the house and hopped the fence in a hurry. He barely climbed over the fence due to not feeling his fingers and having barely any grip with them. He grabbed the screen door and prayed that it was unlocked. "Please let them be that stupid!" With luck the door eased open, he checked around to see if there were any alarms setting off. There were none to his relief; he walked in as a warm breeze washed over him with the scent of cinnamon.

Quickly Sora ran to the fridge, he drooled a little as there was left over honey roasted hams, chicken, pickles. His eyes watered as he took out the food, soon after he found the stove. Once he was done warming up/ frying everything he piled a plate he found and ate in the kitchen. The taste exploded in his mouth, it had been awhile since he had ham. It was better then he remembered.

It had been years since he had a home, Sora bummed around for years. Looking for shelter and food, he seemed to always get lucky but this was a goldmine to him. His stomach was full. He decided to explore his temporary home. The living room was next to a kitchen and what seemed to be a pool table and computer room. He explored the living room finding it very cozy a homely with its two separate couches, fireplace and small brown table.

Finally he went upstairs to check out the rooms, he found two bedrooms. A master bedroom and what seemed to be their daughter's room. He erased the thought of sleeping in the parents room, probably tainted he humorously thought. The room had paintings of the ocean, a nightstand, TV, a big closet and to his delight a huge round bed. Even though it was pink and girly he didn't mind… He slept in worse and that was no lie.

He stood at the doorway taking off his torn finger gloves and worn jacket and an over sized long sleeve shirt. He tore of his excuse for boots and socks and jumped on the bed. He was expecting to land on a soft bed until his hip hit something under the covers. He groaned as it dug into his hip, he flipped over quickly to avoid anymore injuries.

He pulled out whatever was under the covers, he laughed a bit at what it was. A girly journal, with a simple oversized lock on the front. In red letters on the top spelled "Kairi" which he assumed was the girl's name. He tossed the book on the bed and searched the room for a bobby-pin and sure enough he quickly found one in her underwear drawer. He specifically look at her underwear, he wasn't a pervert… he thought at least.

He jumped back on the bed and attempted to open the lock. To his dismay the oversized locked proved to be very difficult. How he wondered he didn't know, usually locks like these were as simple as they get but this was ridiculous. He spent a good hour trying to open the damn journal, he made no progress. He dumped the journal on the side, having a dire hatred for it. He spent a good minute imagining the journal on fire, but since it was his host's journal he decided he shouldn't. Karma he figured out early in life was very real and not to be screwed with.

He turned of the lamp that was left on before he got there, he crawled under the covers. He was glad he found a place to stay for awhile. The bed seemed to already be warm from someone else's touch. "Her warmth is… very soothing." He thought to himself. All he was underneath was cold… a cold body and a cold heart. Something that needed to be warmed along time ago when "that" happened, the thing that destroyed his life.

Sora couldn't remember his fathers welcoming face, full of joy and wisdom. But he could remember his mothers… How ironic that the only thing he can remember was "her" face. Sora's eyes began to water; pain seemed to explode in his heart. Terrible and sad memories filled his head; he shriveled up into a ball under the covers. He begged for sleep so he can get away from his past, even if it was only for a moment. It was about a year ago when it happened, around this time. Out of all the things left behind he missed his father most of all… The day before Christmas… When it all happened.

"This is my December, this is me all alone." He whispered before he went to sleep.


	2. Slightly Guilty

Slightly Guilty

Sora drowsily opened his eyelids, welcoming the suns dimmed light through pink curtains. He rolled over until he fell out of the bed, he was a heavy sleeper and he knew it. So his waking up process was rolling out of whatever bed he was sleeping in and falling on the ground. He stood up and stretched his well rested arms and legs.

He let out a big yawn and headed for the kitchen until something caught his attention. Under the nightstand was a piece of tape that had peeled off from below the corner. Sora raised his eyebrow in curiosity, so he reached down under the corner and felt around until he felt something cold and metal under some tape. He made a mischievous grin and pulled out his prize. He held it up; proud he finally found what he was so curious about.

"So this is where you hid your key to the devil lock on your journal!" He grabbed the journal and headed downstairs to grab a breakfast.

As he slurped down a cup of orange juice and a few bites of moogle waffles (No they are not made of moogles) he opened the lock with the key he found earlier and with a "click" the mysterious journal opened. On the first page in big letters "Kairi's journal" colored in purple sharpie. He turned the next page and read on.

"Dear journal, my name is Kairi. I hope you will become full of stories of my life so maybe one day I can share this with someone special… Perhaps someone charming, smart, strong and full of greatness. So journal, when my time comes help whoever reads this forget the wrong that I've done and help me leave behind some reason to be missed. Remind them not to resent me when I'm feeling empty, keep me in their memory. That seems selfish to me but that's what everyone wants really in the end…"

Now journal there is something you should know…I'M READY TO TACKEL TACKLE MY DREAMS! My dream is a little silly so bare with me:]. I want to have a little shop on a beach and sell sea shell necklaces and other things. I got the hobby back when I was really little and my grandmother taught me how to make these special necklaces for sailors to bring them luck and guide them home."

OH! And btw I'm terrible at writing, it's a good thing I'm not a writer because I'd get booed and constantly flamed about it. That's it for now journal write in you later~ Kairi"

Sora couldn't help but chuckle, whoever this Kairi girl is, was a very typical girl. Spoiled and thinks the world revolves around her. He flipped the next page as he stuffed his mouth with a full moogle waffle. He read on a few pages about some private things that went on with her high school life. It seemed this was her senior year and about halfway through it.

He skipped past her female… things, and skipped ahead a few 10 pages until one of the many chapters caught his eye. It was titled "Blue eyes". He put down his fork and read on.

Page 2

"It's Kairi again; right now it's in the middle of the night. I just woke up from a good and bad dream… but my heart seems to ache from it. It feels like someone else is missing from my life, and… that they are almost gone from this world. I know it makes no sense but that's how I feel. I couldn't help but cry a little, did I miss my chance with that special someone? It's scary thinking that you only have a moment and then the chance goes by. If I ever miss or missed it I just pray that I'll get another chance.

I dreamt about an old experience I had four years ago. I went and walked around the park and I saw this boy, he seemed so sad and alone. I remember he had this weird hairstyle and torn up clothes. It was obvious he had no home judging by the way he dressed. What stood out the most about him were his eyes, they were the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. So blue, for a second I thought I could have got lost in them.

He hadn't noticed me so I thought I'd follow him for awhile… I know it's stupid to follow homeless teenage boys and all but something seemed to have called me too him. Eventually he walked under this slide in the park and laid down right under it. I couldn't believe it but he was sleeping there! While it was snowing, I couldn't let him die, but I was a bit scared he'd try to rape me.

So I ran to my house and got him one of my dad's thick jackets. I slowly crept up on him, careful not to wake him. I gently placed the jacket over his body. He looked adorable lying there, for a moment I wanted to wake him up and tell him it was going to be okay. He coughed and like the big chicken I am I ran towards my house. I ran up to my room and squealed under my pillow like a little girl. I actually helped someone:]]], it felt great.

I went back the next day with a bowl of hot soup but he wasn't there. I kept coming back there for about a month but still was no sign. I hope he's okay. I feel bad not waking him up that day and not trying farther to help him. Everyone deserves a family, and it seemed he truly needed one. Anyways I'm going to go back to sleep, good night and good night to that boy years ago.

Kairi~

Sora couldn't believe what he just read, he remembered along time ago when he slept at a park not to far from here. He was about 14 and he was surely on the verge of deaths cold doors. He was laying there to sleep, he lied there to die. But sure enough the next day he was alive when he awoke and over him was this thick worn jacket. He thought at the time some older man took pity on him and left him it.

But now it seemed "she" this random girl left him that jacket, the one he wore for the past four years. This was weird, was this some sort of cruel joke? He panicked a bit as he went to the back of the page. When things got weird or strange in his life there was always something worse on its way. Finally he read the last paragraph of the last page.

… Visiting my aunt for a bit and dropping off some presents, we'll be back tomorrow. See you soon :]

Kairi~"

Sora's body froze as he heard the door open and murmuring near it. Those weren't suitcases he saw that night, they were gifts. It's Christmas Eve and he was in his terms, C.F. Which was COMPLETELY F***ED, he darted towards the back screen door until he was tackled by a blurry figure. He Soon found himself in a strangle hold, his body without the right amount of food in these past years made his energy not what it used to be. He could do nothing but lay there as he looked up at his captor.

He was a man in his mid thirties, a pair of glasses and long black hair. He had a full grown black beard and mustache. In other circumstances' he would seem like a very friendly homely guy, but not in this case… not even slightly. Sora looked around in panic until his eyes fell upon that girl Kairi. Her eyes were full of fear of him and fear for her father.

"Dear, please be careful with him." Said his wife who walked up and stood next to the front door. Kairi gasped as she saw her journal open. "Oh my god! He's a stalker!" She ran upstairs in a dash to most likely search her room.

The father squeezed Sora's neck tighter and began to speak. "Is that why you're here, stalking my daughter?" His jaw tightened as well as his grip. Sora managed to say "No, you don't understand I was just…" He spoke until Kairi interrupted with a dramatic scream from upstairs. "HE WENT THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!

SHIT! Thought Sora, he should've closed the drawer last night. He faced her father and pleaded "That's not- I mean I did- but not the reason you think- I was just curious to see what was in her room- no-no not like that- I mean…I…I" The fathers grip seemed to have gotten tighter in anger as Sora's vision blurred. Soon he heard both Kairi and her mother scream and the father going "oh crap!"

Sora blacked out.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hi it's duelwielder after a few years. It's been awhile, doubt any of my past followers are still around. Heartless war hasn't finished and I probably pissed a lot of people off. But hey nothings set in stone; I might go ahead and finish that soon. But for now I thought I'd play around with something like this. Let me know how it is, if you don't I'll just assume it's crap for now. Peace everyone.


	3. Mr Roids

Mr. Roids

It was now the day before Christmas and Sora found himself waking up dizzy and weak. He noticed that he was sleeping on the couch of the house he broke into. Finally after remaining there trying to gather his thoughts he remembered an angry father, a monotone mother, and an embarrassed girl who thought he was a pervert.

He looked around and across from him sitting reverse style on a kitchen chair was the father who almost squeezed the life out of him. A new fear rose up in him, he wasn't scared of gang members, he wasn't scared of death, hell he wasn't even scared of pain but he soon found out he was scared of angry fathers. The stare her dad was giving was enough to let him know if he bolted out that door he would smell freedom and pavement soon after.

The father must have realized he was awake for he shifted a bit, but to Sora's dismay a vein pulsed through his neck. Sora thought to himself; "you've got to be kidding? This guy must be on roids or anger management cause the sheer atmosphere on the room spelled out that he was about to be ripped apart through Kairi's dads force of will alone.

"So… Good sleep?" Whispered Kairi's dad. Sora was shocked; he was expecting a yell like "I"LL KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY DAUGHTERS UNDERWEAR BLAHHFSFhJSFHJHFKSJF!" Well… maybe not to that extreme but somewhere between the lines of pissed off to craziness.

"I… yeah…" Said Sora in an equally quiet voice, to him this was a tad awkward, why were they whispering? Was her dad messing with him? He decided if he was going to be ripped in half he might as well do it on his terms. "I swear to god I didn't mean to look through your daughters panties drawer. I'm not a stalker; I am not here to spread my seed." Sora then thought to himself "maybe next time I should think before I speak because that was just bad in itself."

"Is that so? Said Kairi's dad.

Another awkward silence, "How do you respond to that?" Thought Sora, who then got up. He stumbled a little do to being knocked out but he made his way down to a honorable bow. "I apologize for breaking into your house sir I didn't mean to cause any trouble, it was just cold and I had no place to go-

"So! You "ARE" homeless! Look…" Sora gulped. "I'll be frank with you; I'm an officer of the law, if it were any other circumstance I would take to jail myself but..." He seemed to have had a flashback of a recent thought. "But for now I'm just gonna say that I'm happy to have saved a life, even though at the time it was without my knowing. Now, this business in my daughter's underwear drawer and her belongings. If I ever see you staring at them or her with any other looks then appreciation… Trust me I know how to dispose of your body without anyone ever wondering about you, do it again… I will end you! " Then of course the angry cops eye twitched and t hen Sora's eyes wided and then his own mouth twitched in fear.

Soon after Kairi's dad sat back and took a deep breath he began to ask Sora specific questions. "What's your name?" Sora answered the question, slightly relaxing himself. "What are you doing around these parts?"

"To be honest I just drift around and usually these parts families go on vacations. It the only time I can possibly get a meal or two and a place to sleep, except for this house I usually failed at getting in though." Sora figured honesty was best, he thought lying to a cop would earn him another knock out session.

"I see…" For a second Sora thought he saw a saddened look on the mans face, but he shrugged the thought away. "Tell me if you please how you have been surviving this long on your own and in weathers like these….

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""A few hours later""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kairi and her mom came home a little later, easing in there house like something different was built there. Carefully they walked in to see if that boy was still alive. Kairi hoped he was okay, even if he was a pervert. Even though she thought he was a tad cute she felt exposed, he rummaged through her underwear drawer and read in her diary. He might've even read about "him".

Her and her mom half expected him to be yelled at by her dad. They inched they're way in the living room where they left them. Both of their jaws dropped in amazement and sheer disbelief. Her dad and her mom's husband were sitting on the same couch as the boy. He was gripping his shoulder like a father would have, and in his other hand he was holding a beer.

"I'm so sorry I knocks you outsh Sora… I was only protecshin my family! If I had knowned I would have greeted ya like ma own son…." The boy, who she assumed was Sora, gripped her dads shoulder in approval as tears fell down her fathers cheeks. This Sora seemed to be a clever kid, he somehow got on her dads emotional side. She clenched her fist and stared angrily at the ground "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Your father… was always a sucker for hurt puppies. It's truly a troubling scene to see." Said her mother.

"Hardly a puppy if you ask me, more like a horny dog looking for something to hump." Spat Kairi, obviously unsatisfied that the pervert got away with nothing but a drunken man crying at his shoulder. She was going to take matters in her own hands, if her father wasn't going to defend her honor as a woman then she was.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sora kind of enjoyed talking to this guy, sure he was scary but on the inside he was like stuffed with softness. Like an over sized teddy bear, he couldn't help but laugh, he reminded him of someone he used to know. Suddenly he heard stomping feet heading towards him. He whipped he head around to see what was coming towards him. The air in the house seemed to have stilled, as if something so frightening had scared nature itself.

The moment he looked around he was blinded by a light that seemed to have come out of no where. His face suddenly hurt, "Did she just…?" He thought to himself. And yes he was correct, she just slapped him. Once he recovered from the hit soon after he heard her steps run up the stairs and then her slamming the door.

Her mother stood there in the living rooms entrance and shook her head in disproval of either her daughter or her husband.

"Oof… I better go talks to hir…. She can sometimes be even more frightening and angrier then me. Remembersh that and you wont die, no shir. Stay right heresh and if you here breaking sounds upstairs, itsh just her trying to hits me with her stuffsh, so don't worry.

"DON'T WORRY! He thought to himself. "What kind of family is this! His attention then averted towards the mother, the quiet one. She might have more anger in her then all of them, maybe even something worse. He then cried in his head " I should've picked another house…"


End file.
